She's In Love With The Boy
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: Songfic. UxY forever!


**She's In Love With The Boy.**

**Summary: Songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or this song, I own this plot.**

**An: Their a little older, high school seniors.**

**Pair: YxU of course!**

_Katie's sittin' on her old front porch_

_Watchin' the chickens peck the ground_

Yumi sat on the porch of her home and was very bored, waiting for Ulrich.

_There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight_

_In this one-horse town_

_Over yonder, comin' up the road_

_In a beat-up Chevy truck_

_Her boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the horn_

_Splashin' through the mud and the muck_

Yumi smiles as Ulrich comes up in his beat-up truck and gets out to hug her. As they pull out, her father yells at Ulrich to 'Don't do any funny buisness!'

_Her daddy says_

_He ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains_

_He got the short end of the stick_

_But Katie's young_

_And, man, she just don't care_

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie_

_Parked in the very last row_

Yumi and Ulrich stop at a drive in movie and Ulrich puts his arms around her and kisses her tenderly.

"I love you." says Ulrich. "I love you too." responds Yumi.

_They're too busy holdin' on to one another_

_To even care about the show_

_Later on, outside the Tastee Freeze_

_Tommy slips somethin' on her hand_

_He says, my high school ring will have to do_

_'Til I can buy a wedding band_

Yumi looks down at Ulrich's high school ring as he slid it on her finger. "Will you marry me?" asked Ulrich and looked into her brown orbs. Yumi's eyes started to tear up. "Yes." she says and they both hug each other.

_Her daddy says_

_He ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains_

_He got the short end of the stick_

_But Katie's young_

_And, man, she just don't care_

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Ulrich drives Yumi back to her house. "Come on in." she says seductively as she climbs up the wall. Ulrich joins her and they freeze on the window sill.

_Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve_

_When they come sneakin' up the walk_

_He says, young lady, get on up to your room_

_While me and junior have a talk_

_Mama breaks in, says, 'don't lose your temper'_

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hayseed plow boy_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe_

Yumi's father blushed and was about to talk when Mrs. Ishiyama interupted.

_My daddy said_

_You wasn't worth a lick_

_When it came to brains_

_You got the short end of the stick_

_But he was wrong_

_And, honey, you are, too_

_Katie looks at Tommy_

_Like I still look at you_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_She's in love with the boy_

A few years afterwards, Ulrich and Yumi stand at the altar, holding hands.

"Do you, Yumi Ishiyama, take Ulrich Stern, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yumi said with tears in her eyes. "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ulrich lifted up Yumi's veil. She was so beautiful. He leaned in and they kissed. Odd and the rest of the gang cheered. They couple parted and laughed as they walked down the aisle.

They had gone up Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama. They came back Ulrich and Yumi Stern.

Yumi thought about that day as she watched her daughter go on a date with her boyfriend. "Katie! Remember what I told you about Tommy!" yells Ulrich. Katie giggled and got in the car.

"Hey...what does your dad say about me?" asked Tommy. Katie just laughed.

Yumi smiled and looked at Ulrich. She wasn't in love with the boy anymore...

She was in love with the man.

--------------------

**AN: Tell me what you think. Flames alike.**


End file.
